Falke
Toa Falke was a Toa of Iron within the Toa Souto, who fought in the Toa/Dark Hunter War. History Like many Fe-Matoran, Falke was created to aid in the construction of the Matoran Universe. Once the giant mechanoid was complete, he was assigned to an unknown island where he provided maintenance for the land's machinery. A Great Being by the alias of "Velika" had sunk into the robot and began tampering with the AI of its residents. Falke gained sentience as a result, with a drive to improve upon his homeland's technology. In the final years of the Hand of Artakha, one of its members was tasked with finding Matoran who were destined to become Toa. She was on Falke's island in search of a candidate when she came across his workshop. Noting how he drive for innovation, she gave him a Toa Stone and directed him towards a local Suva. Activating it, the energies from the stone were transferred into him, transforming him into a Toa of Iron. Though he was initially horrified by this, the agent managed to calm him down. With his new found powers, she claimed, he could see any flaw within a machine and provide maintenance more efficiently now. Of course, as a Toa, he could no longer run his repair shop and was forced to hand ownership of it to his coworker Amiri. Life as a Toa He met up with two other Toa brought about by the agent's work; Telvio and Magnex. All three of them founded the Toa Souto and would patrol a particular region of the Matoran Universe until they found themselves overwhelmed with ongoing dangers to their community. To combat the rise in tension, the three decided to split off in search of new recruits. In Falke's case, came across a village of Bo-Matoran. One of them stood out among them rest. When he introduced himself to him, the villager revealed his name to be Oralf. Seeing potential in him, Falke took him under his wing and returned to his team's headquarters. His other teammate found recruits of their own; Sarku and Labyth. The three Matoran would later be given Toa Stones, transforming into the newer generation of Toa Souto. Word of a northern city under siege caught their attention. Seeing this as good opportunity to hone and test their students' skills as Toa, Telvio led the majority of them to the island-city of Metru Nui. They found themselves as part of a Toa army fighting against the Dark Hunters. Telvio would later be killed in action while attempting to contain the power of Void. Sarku took over as leader of the team following his mentor's death. The group was sent to Ko-Metru to defend a Knowledge Tower from the Dark Hunters. Their outpost was destroyed by an Airship and they nearly fell to their deaths. Falke grabbed Oralf while Sarku and Labyth were saved by other Toa and a Vahki unit. A week later, however, they found themselves ambushed in a snowstorm. Sarku was critically wounded by missiles and died before they could find cover. Oralf panicked and got into an argument with his mentor when he attempted to formulate a strategy. Labyth butted into the conversation and gave his own suggestion to them. The three followed through with the plan and managed to escape the fight alive. Sarku's body was left behind however, and tensions began rising between the surviving rookies. Falke suggested that Labyth take lead for the remainder of the conflict, a task he reluctantly took up. Labyth later sent Falke to investigate reports of a new war machine being built int Po-Metru. While spying on a Dark Hunter camp from the skies, he was spotted and shot down by Discharge. He engaged them in combat, though was swiftly defeated when they managed to drain him of his Elemental Energy supply. Concluding that he was a danger to everyone present with his connection to Iron, Smog decided to poison him through the use of his toxins. He died from exposure to them. His brain endured enough damage from the poison for his artificial intelligence to be salvaged by the Red Star. Upon revival, however, he was unable to be returned to his Toa-team due to a malfunction the Star's teleportation system. He remains trapped there to this day. Abilities and Traits Falke has been described as a dreamer and optimist, driven to make the world a better place. He always had an interest in innovation ever since he gained sentience, believing that improvements to technology would improve the welfare of others. He was also one of the more compassionate members of the team, letting others lean on his shoulders when they felt down. However, he was not always known to be a social individual and would often spend days alone in his workshop at their headquarters. Many claim that he would mutter to himself on occasion, seeming to bounce new ideas for gadgets between himself and an unseen figure. He would also drift into a state of daydreaming when outside of combat, often giving other the impression of aloofness. Ironically, he and Oralf got along just fine (possibly due to his student having a certain lack of attention as well). Mask and Tools Falke wore a Kanohi Volitak, Great Mask of Stealth. He used twin claw-swords, the latter portion of which granted him limited flight. While in the air, the handguards detach and become functional claws for him. Appearances * The Book of Metru Nui (First Appearance, Voice Only) Trivia * It was once believed that the claw-swords were created from a process similar to that of Lhikan's own weapons. As of yet, however, these claims have not been confirmed. Category:Characters Category:Toa Category:Iron Category:Toa of Iron Category:Fe-Matoran Category:Matoran